Rituale, Beziehungszeichen und Rahmen: Interaktionsforschung I/ Protokoll Gruppe B
Die Text “The Nature of Social Life”, welcher sich aus mehreren Essays von Erving Goffmann zusammensetzt, bildete die Grundlage für die Präsentation der Gruppe. Erving Goffmann, geb. am 11.06.1922 und verstorben am 19.11.1982, war ein US-amerikanischer Soziologe. The Nature of the Ritual Der erste Teil des Textes beschäftigt sich mit der Gesichtswahrung, mit dem Selbstbild und den Ritualen des Menschen als Ergebnis sozialer Interaktion. Grundsätzlich unterstellt Goffman ein negatives Menschenbild indem er behauptet, jeder Mensch würde versuchen das Gesicht im Eigeninteresse zu wahren. Somit reduziert er die Interaktion auf einen ständigen Kampf des Individuums sich in der Gesellschaft anzupassen. Des Weiteren beschreibt Goffman Rituale ebenfalls als Mittel zur Gesichtswahrung, welche lediglich die Einstellungen, Haltungen und Motivationen des Individuums ausdrücken. Diese Sichtweise kommt daher, dass Goffman die Kommunikation als einziges Mittel sieht, dass Selbstbild von Menschen zu verwunden, da in diesem Rahmen der Mensch einer Prüfung unterzogen wird. Insgesamt bewertet er Kommunikation und insbesondere Rituale als ein Ergebnis sozialer Interaktion. Somit sind Rituale nicht angeboren und werden daher durch soziale Werte und Normen beeinflusst. Goffman zeigt auf, dass jedes Individuum die Regeln und Konventionen des jeweiligen Umfeldes kennen muss, um entsprechende Ziele, z.B. die Wahrung des Gesichtes, zu erreichen. The Structure and Function of Situational Proprieties Als erstes beschreibt Goffman den situationsbedingten Anstand, welcher zur Sicherung der eigenen physischen Position dient. Mit Anstand sind die Regeln gemeint, welche Beteiligung beinhalten. Dabei unterscheidet man verborgene, stark gegenseitige und grundlose Beteiligungsmechanismen. Grundsätzlich zwingen die Regeln das Individuum sich selbst aufzugeben, um gelegenheitsbedingtes, reziprokes Handeln zu erreichen. Trotzdem schützen die Regeln alle an der Interaktion bzw. Diskussion beteiligten Personen. Diese Interaktionssituationen können sich allerdings nach Goffman nur auf Bereiche erstrecken, in denen die individuelle Regulierung wahrnehmbar ist. Um als Individuum die oben angesprochenen Schutzmechanismen beim Gesprächspartner abzuschalten, kann er sich verschiedener Zeichen bedienen. Als Beispiel wird die Situation erläutert in der zwei Menschen im Dialog stehen. Wenn der eine Gesprächspartner (I) vermutet das der Andere (II) Angst hat, muss dieser (I) beispielsweise lächeln, um Selbstvertrauen und Freundlichkeit zu signalisieren. Damit versucht I den Schutzmechanismus von II abzuschalten. Abschließend ist in diesem Teil noch das Fehlverhalten zu betrachten. Fehlverhalten führt dazu, dass bei anderen Anwesenden Angst um ihre physische und soziale Unverwundbarkeit ausgelöst wird, wenn man beispielsweise sich über jemandem lustig macht und diese Person dadurch verletzt. Supportive Interchanges Positive und negative Rituale Ein Ritual ist ein Funktionsmechanismus nach vorgegebenen Regeln bzw. ein handlungszeremonieller und programmatischer Ablauf, z.B. um eine Gottheit zu verehren. Historisch wandelten sich Rituale von langen ausschweifenden Zeremonieprogrammen von Gottheiten hin zu kurzen interpersonellen Ritualen, bei denen der Sender Höflichkeit und Wohlwollen ausdrücken möchte. Allgemein werden positive und negative Rituale unterschieden. Unter positiven Ritualen sind angebotene Huldigungen zu verstehen, welche vom Sender ausgehen und den sozialen Bund des Senders und Empfängers stärken sollen. Ein negatives Ritual hat eher einen Verbotscharakter, was ein „Fern-Bleiben“ bzw. ein Recht auf "Allein-Gelassen-Werden“ symbolisieren soll. Zwischenmenschlichkeit im Dialog Auch speziell auf die gegenwärtig angewandte Form der Rituale (zwischenmenschliche Rituale) kann man negative und positive unterschieden. Um diese Unterscheidung zu visualisieren, wählten die Referenten die folgende Grafik: thumb|left|250px Ein positives Ritual: Wenn die Person I (Sender) der Person II (Empfänger) ein Signal sendet (A), welches durch II erwidert wird (B), dann lässt II dadurch I in den persönlichen Hoheitsbereich eindringen. Ein Beispiel dafür ist ein Kompliment durch I an II. Der Ausdruck dieser Handlung des Gebens durch I wird "Prestation" genannt. „Counter-Prestation" hingegen umschreibt den Ausdruck der Dankbarkeit als Gegenhandlung durch II ©. "Prestation" und "Counter-Prestation" ergeben den so genannten "Unterstützenden Austausch" („supportive interchange“). Ein negatives Ritual beschreibt den Sachverhalt, dass die für beide Parteien geltenden Konventionen durch I verletzt werden. In dieser Situation muss nun I eine "abhelfende Darstellung" dem Empfänger aufzeigen. Wenn II andeutet, dass diese aufgenommen und als ausreichend verstanden wurden, dann spricht man von einem "Abhilfe schaffenden Austausch" („remedial interchange“). Beispiel für ein negatives Ritual: Eine Person (I) rempelt eine andere Person (II) an (Regelbruch) und entschuldigt sich anschließend (abhelfende Darstellung). Insgesamt führt ein negatives Ritual dazu, dass sich beide Parteien voneinander distanzieren. Ritual der Bestätigung Als dritter Punkt wird das Ritual der Bestätigung erläutert. Wenn beispielsweise die Figur II eine Statusänderung erfährt, z.B. ein neuer Beruf, dann ist die Figur II auf eine Äußerung durch Figur I angewiesen, um sich Bestätigung und Unterstützung zu holen. Je größer diese Veränderung der Person (I) ist, desto größer ist die Distanzierung zu seinen Nächsten (II). Dieser Sachverhalt wird „Relativität der Kontaktierfähigkeit“ genannt. Insgesamt bleibt im Rahmen der „supportive interchanges“ festzuhalten, dass fast jede zwischenmenschliche Aktion ein negatives oder positives Ritual darstellt. Remedial Interchanges Zeugen haben immer den schlimmstmöglichen Fall („virtual offense“) im Hinterkopf und das berücksichtigt auch der Täter wenn er zur Rede gestellt wird. Täter und Zeugen haben den „schlimmstmöglichen Fall“ im Hinterkopf, was zu einem „remidial interchange“ führt. Wenn Täter und Zeuge diesen Fall nicht im Hinterkopf hätten würde das implizieren, dass es noch schlimmer kommen könnte, was allerdings beide Parteien vermeiden wollen. Der Täter versucht im Rahmen des „remidial interchange“, den angreifenden Akt in einen akzeptablen Akt umzuwandeln und sich somit in einem gewissen Grad Abhilfe zu schaffen, indem er die Tat durch gute Gründe verharmlost. Der Wandel vom angreifenden in einen akzeptablen Akt vollzieht sich dabei durch Klarstellung, Entschuldigung oder vorherige Anfrage. Klarstellung Durch Klarstellungen („accounts“) versucht der Täter sich von der Verantwortung seiner Tat zu entziehen, um sein Bild in der Gesellschaft zu wahren. Der Grad der Klarstellung kann dabei zwischen dem Abstreiten der Tat und dem Eingeständnis der Schuld variieren. Der Täter verweißt dabei beispielsweise auf äußere Umstände, welche für die Tat verantwortlich sind, oder plädiert auf die Schuldunfähigkeit, z.B. durch Drogenkonsum. Je stärker der Täter im Ergebnis für die Tat verantwortlich gehalten wird, desto stärker ist sein Charakter für Dritte definiert. Entschuldigung Durch Entschuldigung („apologies“) versucht das Individuum einerseits sein Schuldgefühl auszudrücken und andererseits mit der Tat zu sympathisieren. Innerhalb der Entschuldigungen bestehen allerdings zwei Gefahren: Einerseits könnte der Täter durch Übertreibung die anderen dazu bringen die Bestrafung abzukürzen (damit sie den Täter nicht ausnutzen), anderseits könnte eine zu harte Bestrafung des Täters zu Vergeltungsaktionen führen. Vorherige Anfragen „Requests“: Diese finden vor der Tat statt, was zu einer Umwandlung der Missachtung in eine Geste des Respekts führt. Voraussetzung dafür ist die Zustimmung des Opfers vor der Tat, wodurch es die Entscheidungsmacht übernimmt. Somit besteht die Gefahr des Missbrauchs durch den Täter. Ein Beispiel dafür ist die Frage „Kann ich Sie etwas persönliches fragen?“. Wenn nun der Empfänger die Frage mit „ja“ beantwortet legitimiert er somit den Fragenden, sehr persönliche oder intime Fragen zu stellen, ohne dabei als Täter im negativen Sinne dazustehen. Fazit Der Text “The Nature of Social Life“ von Erving Goffman beschreibt die Sprechhandlung als ritualisierte Interaktion bzw. syntaktische Interaktionsbeziehung. Damit unterscheidet sich Goffman wesentlich zu den vorher betrachteten Persönlichkeiten wie Habermas oder Watzlawick, welche beispielsweise Kommunikation als Sprache betrachteten. Goffman beschreibt immer das Individuum als Person im Zusammenhang mit jemand anderem und rückt die Wirkensbeziehung und nicht den Inhalt in den Vordergrund. Damit unterscheidet er sich beispielsweise zu Watzlawick, für den die Kommunikation der Gesellschaft sich außerhalb des Individuums abspielt. Ob im Rahmen der „Supportive Interchanges“ oder der „Remedial Interchanges“, nach Goffman geht es für den Akteur immer um die Bewahrung seines Gesichts. Durch Beachtung und gezielter Nutzung der geltenden Regeln, Normen und Konventionen in einer Gesellschaft, welche den Rahmen für positive und negative Rituale bilden, kann der Akteur sein Ziel erreichen. (Aus Zeitgründen fand keine Diskussion statt.) Heckaleone 08:02, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) The Nature of Social Life | Erving Goffman (2002) |Thesenpapier präsentiert von Susanne Beck, Frank Dreher und Sebastian Schirl | Protokoll von Lukas Palm. 1. The Nature of the Ritual: Die in der Gesellschaft herrschenden Regeln werden nach Goffman als Rituale verstanden, die maßgeblich für die Aufrechterhaltung der Sozialen Ordnung sind. Der Mensch orientiert und hält sich an diesen Ritualen, um sich in seinem täglichen Handeln und Kommunizieren der Gesellschaft anzupassen (These 1). Nur so kann er sein Gesicht wahren. Das Selbstbild jedes Individuums ist jedoch nur durch Kommunikation angreif- und verwundbar (These 2), da es dabei einer Prüfung unterzogen wird, der Einfluss auf das zukünftige Selbstbild hat. Rituale dienen ausschließlich der Wahrung des eigenen Gesichts, nicht der Gerechtigkeit (These 3). Eine grundlose Handlung selbst, ist nicht gerecht. Rituale werden durch soziale Interaktion erworben (These 4), indem sie von außen auf den Menschen einwirken. Hält sich ein Mensch nicht an diese Rituale, dann ist es für ihn nicht möglich in der Gesellschaft zu interagieren, da jeder die Regeln und Konventionen einer Situationen kennen muss, um entsprechende Ziele, wie z.B. die Wahrung des eigenen Gesichts, zu erfüllen bzw. zu erreichen. 2. The Structure and Function of Situational Proprieties: Die Menschen verhalten sich nach drei verschiedenen Arten von situationsbedingtem Anstand, um ihre eigene physische Position zu sichern (These 5). Diese Arten oder auch Regeln der Beteiligung drücken sich wie folgt aus: 1.'Verborgene Beteiligung: Das wahre Grund einer Aktivität wird nicht preisgegeben, um das Interesse an der Hauptaktivität nicht abzulenken. '''2.'Stark gegenseitige Beteiligung: Beide Seiten geben Informationen Preis und somit ist die Beteiligung ausgeglichen. '3.'Grundlose Beteiligung: Eine grundlose Handlung dient dem Schutz der eigenen physischen Position. Die Situation erstreckt sich immer auf den Bereich, in dem die individuelle Regulierung der Beteiligung wahrnehmbar ist '''(These6). Das Individuum orientiert sein eigenes Gesicht an der „Öffentlichkeit“. Durch diese Anpassung an das soziale Gefüge signalisiert es unbewusst, dass es „bereit“ ist für die soziale Interaktion in einer Situation (These 7). Niemand greift eine andere Person an, wenn er sich selbst nach den Regeln verhält. Um sich an diese Regeln zu halten ist ein Individuum gezwungen sich selbst aufzugeben, um gelegenheitsbedingtes, reziprokes Handeln zu erreichen (These 8) und muss nicht, aufgrund von Angst, auf seiner Position verharren. Durch Zeichen (z.B. einladende Geste) wird dem Gesprächspartner signalisiert, dass keine Gefahr durch Außenstehende besteht. Jedoch kann ein Fehlverhalten einer der Beteiligten dazu führen, dass andere Anwesende Angst um ihr physische und soziale Unverwundbarkeit haben (These 9). Wer einmal in einer Situation angegriffen wurde, geht anders in zukünftige gleiche Situationen rein, indem er in seiner Schutzfunktion verharrt, um seine Unverwundbarkeit zu behalten'(These 10).' 3. Supportive Interchanges: Rituale sind Funktionsmechanismen mit vorgegebenen situationsbedingten Regeln. Man unterscheidet zwischen positiven und negativen Ritualen. Negative Rituale: Der Ausführende/Sender (Beispiel b) Person A) nützt dieses Ritual, um sich selbst („preserves of the self“) vor „Angriffen“ anderer zu schützen oder sein Recht alleine gelassen zu werden („right to be let alone“) zu behalten (These 11). Positive Rituale: Durch einladende Rituale (Gesten, Komplimente) lässt der Empfänger I den Sender II in sein Hoheitsgebiet. Diese Handlung von I nennt man „Prestation“. Positive Rituale verstärken oder unterstützen die Beziehung zwischen Sender und Empfänger. Falsche Anwendung von positiven Ritualen führt jedoch zu einer Beleidigung/ Verletzung, wie zum Beispiel bei einem nicht ernst gemeinten Kompliment (These 12). Zwischenmenschlichkeit im Dialog: Fast jede zwischenmenschliche Interaktion basiert auf einem „unterstützenden“ oder „heilsamen“ Austausch. Folgt auf die „Prestation“ von I eine „Counter-Prestation“ durch II, in Form einer Gegenhandlung wie Dankbarkeit, dann er gibt sich ein „supportive interchange“. Durch heilsame Rituale entsteht ein remedial interchange. ' Das Ritual der Bestätigung:' Findet bei einer Statusänderung (z.B. Beförderung, Heirat) eines Individuums Anwendung. Diese Änderung muss beidseitig respektiert und neu bestätigt werden. -> „Relativität der Kontaktierfähigkeit“: Je größer die Veränderung eines Selbst des Individuums, desto weiter die Distanzierung zu seinen anderen (These 14). 4. Remedial Interchanges: Zeugen haben immer den schlimmstmöglichen Fall („virtual offense“) im Hinterkopf und das berücksichtigt auch der Täter (These 15), durch… Klarstellung: ''' Der Täter versucht sich, durch Bezugnahme auf äußere Umstände (Alkohol), von der Verantwortung einer Tat zu entziehen, um sein Bild in der Gesellschaft zu wahren. '''Entschuldigung: Das Individuum sieht sich als schuldig an, sympathisiert jedoch gleichzeitig mit der Tat. Durch übertriebene Selbstbestrafung des Täters intervenieren die Anderen durch Verkürzung der Bestrafung (These 16). Bestrafen die Anderen den Täter in zu hohem Ausmaß, so hat dies eine Vergeltungsaktion, aufgrund der Verletzung der Würde, des Täters zur Folge (These 17). Vorherige Anfragen: Vorherige Anfragen („requests“) wandeln eine Missachtung der Regeln in eine Geste des Respekts um. Es besteht jedoch eine Gefahr des Missbrauchs, da der Angreifer die Frage sehr allgemein formulieren kann (These 18). z.B. „Kann ich sie etwas persönliches fragen?“ 5. Fazit: Die meiste Zeit versucht ein Gesprächspartner die fairness oder unfairness seiner eigenen Position zu erklären. Jedes dabei kommunizierende Individuum versucht so sein Gesicht zu wahren und nicht schutzlos zu sein. Um dies zu gewährleisten behilft sich das Individuum mit Ritualen oder mit Klarstellung, Entschuldigung oder vorherige Anfrage. Positive und negative Rituale können im Dialog zu einem supportive- oder remidial interchange führen, wodurch Zwischenmenschlichkeit entsteht. Rituale folgen bestimmten situationsbedingten Regeln an die sich die Interaktionspartner halte sollten. 6. Diskussion: a) Wie verändert sich die Bedeutung von zwischenmenschlichen Ritualen durch den technischen Fortschritt? b) Wäre Kommunikation ohne Rituale vorstellbar?